Traditionally the mainstay of mobile communication devices, wireless connectivity is now making inroads in other networking environments, such as enterprise networks, where wireless networking can provide a more flexible and lower cost alternative to the installation of hard-wired networking infrastructure. Wireless connectivity may be found in a variety of networking environments, including personal area networks (PAN), local area networks (LAN), and even in wide area networks (WAN). A number of wireless networking technologies have been developed, including Bluetooth™, the wireless networking technologies defined in the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 family of specifications, as well as the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS). In addition to traditional networking, wireless connectivity is enabling new applications that were not previously feasible in many conventional hard-wire networks, including asset tracking, patient tracking and care, equipment scheduling, as well as others.
An example of a typical wireless network 100 is illustrated in FIG. 1. The wireless network 100 illustrated in FIG. 1 may comprise, for example, a corporate enterprise network or other LAN. With reference to this figure, the wireless network 100 includes one or more wireless access points (WAPs) 120, each of these devices coupled with a switching device 110. Switching device 110 represents any of a number of well known devices for routing packets (or cells, frames, etc.) in a network. The switching device 110 may, in turn, be coupled with another network 5 (e.g., the Internet and/or another enterprise network or LAN). One or more computing nodes 130 may establish a wireless connection 140 with one of the wireless access points 120. A node 130 may comprise any addressable computing device (e.g., a server, a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a hand-held computing device, and the like), as well as peripheral device such as a printer.
The wireless access points 120 provide access to the network 100 for a node 130 via any suitable wireless mode of communication. By way of example, a connection between a wireless access point 120 and any node 130 may be compatible with Bluetooth or with one of the wireless networking technologies defined in the IEEE 802.11 set of specifications, including 802.11a or 802.11b (as well as 802.11g). Bluetooth is a short range, low power radio technology that supports both voice and data applications, and this technology provides frequency-hopping spread spectrum (FHSS) radio connections over multiple channels in the 2.4 GHz radio band (more precisely, in the 2.4 to 2.4835 GHz band). The IEEE 802.11b standard (and 802.11g) defines wireless services over the 2.4 GHz band that spans a frequency range of 2.4 to 2.4835 GHz, whereas IEEE 802.11a defines wireless services over a number of bands in the 5 GHz frequency range, including 5.15 to 5.25 GHz, 5.25 to 5.35 GHz, and 5.725 to 5.825 GHz.
To communicate with the nodes 130, each of the wireless access points 120 includes one or more antennas. Each antenna of a wireless access point 120 is adapted to provide one or more modes of wireless communications (e.g., Bluetooth, IEEE 802.11a, IEEE 802.11b, IEEE 802.11g, or any suitable combination thereof). The antennas of a wireless access point 120 are typically adjustable, such that the direction in which the main lobe of the antenna points can be set to provide optimum performance. A wireless access point 120 may be installed in any of a variety of locations and configurations—e.g., horizontally mounted on a desk, vertically mounted on a wall or other structure, or upside-down mounted on a ceiling—and it is during installation that adjustment of the antennas is desired in order to optimize the device's performance.
Because the antennas of such a wireless access point 120 are movable, however, these antennas are also susceptible to tampering or inadvertent movement after installation. A wireless access point is commonly located in a publicly accessible place and, in addition, the antennas (e.g., “rabbit ear” antennas) of a wireless access point may extend above the device's housing (e.g., up to five inches). The antennas of a wireless access point are, therefore, easily accessible. This accessibility to the antennas exposes these antennas to accidental contact and casual tampering by people that changes their position. Such maladjustment of the antennas of a wireless access point after installation can significantly affect the device's performance, thereby degrading network services provided by the access point.